An X-ray inspection apparatus, including an X-ray irradiation unit that irradiates an article with X-rays, an X-ray detection unit that detects the X-rays transmitted through the article, an inspection unit that generates an X-ray transmission image of the article based on a signal output from the X-ray detection unit and performs inspection of the article based on the X-ray transmission image, and a control unit that controls the X-ray irradiation unit and the X-ray detection unit is known as an X-ray inspection apparatus (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-4560). The control unit in the X-ray inspection apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 corrects a sensitivity of the X-ray detection unit in response to changing with time lapse of the X-ray irradiation unit and the X-ray detection unit.